


翅膀

by LyndiaFox



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Wingfic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: Jason的新翅膀让Tim难以控记他记几。





	翅膀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [October_rust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814674) by [October_rust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/pseuds/October_rust). 



故事的开头，Tim呆立在门口，对眼前的场景目瞪口呆。

 

这太诡异了吧。

 

太……

 

这是一间宽敞、富丽堂皇的屋子。复古风的家具，淡雅的整体色系，墙角还有一尊古典雕塑。通往小露台的那半开的门边，甚至还有一架琴盖打开的钢琴。

 

以及，在所有物品中间，有一个一人高的鸟笼。

 

在那之中，那个用手抓着镀金栏杆的人，是Jason Todd。

 

Tim眼睛都直了，他掠过对方展露出来的宽阔赤裸的胸膛，然后沿着Jason宽厚的肩膀往上一路看向那巨大红黑翅膀的翼弓。

 

翅膀。

 

是的，是真的翅膀。

 

尽管现在局促地折叠在一起，那一对翅膀还是如此巨大，充满蓬勃的力量感，那狭窄的牢笼才堪堪容得下。上面的羽毛泛着光泽，艳丽的色块无缝紧密相贴。

 

Jason顶着凌乱的黑发瞪着Tim，英俊的相貌因愤怒而扭曲，脸上多米诺面具的白色目镜眯了起来。

 

“喂，替代品，”他说，“还傻站着干嘛，快把我弄出去。”

 

哦对。

 

Tim二话不说，冲进房间里迅速地检查了一遍笼子上的电子锁。还好，并没有多复杂。他一秒钟就能解开。

 

“你抓到猎鸟人了吗？”Jason在Tim一边解锁时一边问。

 

“是啊。晕了，楼下捆着呢。”Tim的视线从解码器上抬起来，又飘回了Jason的翅膀上，“她是怎么弄的？”

 

Jason耸耸肩，“魔法。某类咒语吧。”他轻蔑地说，“她说我会成为一只非常漂亮的鸟儿。”

 

锁滴滴响了，信号灯转绿，牢笼的门一下弹开了。

 

Jason走了出来，“谢啦，Timbo。”

 

然后对方伸了个懒腰，如释重负地哼了哼，背上的肌肉因此虬动了起来，羽翼也舒张划出一道红与黑的残影。

 

Tim一旁看得口干舌燥。

 

复仇天使，他心想，叹为观止。他真愿自己现在手上拿着相机，捕捉这一幕的野性与颓败之美，捕捉Jason全部的旖旎。

 

Jason……

 

但是Tim是走运的，因为这一刻已经结束了。Jason放下双臂，大步走向桌台捡起自己被缴的装备。简洁熟练，他检查过自己的手枪，然后把枪套绑回腿上。随后他向自己的甲胄和外套伸去，手停在半途，他皱着眉回头扫了一眼自己的翅膀，懊恼地叹了一声。

 

“啊，靠，”他邪气地朝Tim一笑，“嘿，接着，替代品。”

 

“别老这样叫我，”Tim嘟囔道，但还是乖乖接过了那一叠凯夫拉和皮革，“我们应该怎样－－嘿！”

 

他惊叫了一声，惊恐地眨了眨眼。因为刚才他被突然一拉，平衡感瞬失，随即便被一双有力的臂膀给捞了起来，公主抱。

 

“我去，”他磕磕绊绊地说，“Jason，你在干嘛啊？”

 

Jason低头看他，恶趣味的目光隔着面具也不会让人错认。他把Tim抛了一下，但仍牢牢地扣住了Tim的膝弯和后背。“啥，不是很明显吗。我在抱你啊。我一直认为你比我更聪明呢。抓稳了，小公主。”

 

Tim现在真的，真心想揍Jason。但他还是用一只手环过Jason的脖子，另一只手抓好了Jason的外套和装备。他往左一看，发现他俩正径直走向通往阳台的门口。

 

阳台门。

 

外面是拂晓的天空。

 

“不，你可别想那样。”他说着，在Jason怀里挣扎了起来。

 

“噢，但我就想啊。”Jason，这气死人的大混蛋，朝他皱皱眉，“放松，Timbo。”

 

对方果断地迈出一大步推门而出，双翼已然张开，没有停顿，他跃上大理石栏杆。

 

“Jason，”Tim还想做最后的挣扎，“你又不知道怎么飞，不会用－－”

 

Tim剩下的话消散在空中，重力拉扯着他的四肢和衣物。他们在下坠－－这不是废话吗。唉，当初在阳台上Tim已经为劝阻Jason以头抢地做过努力了。

 

Tim的心在胸腔中猛地一跳，刹时恐慌起来，而这时那对红黑羽翼倏地张开，伸展到极限。他们精准地擦地而过，漂亮的动作，而这时之前坠落的惊吓才缓慢平息下来。

 

“我不是叫你放松了吗？”Jason坏笑着问。

 

Tim没有回答，气得说不出一句完整的话。但是，这怒火也没有维持多久，因为他的视线又回到了Jason耸立在背后的双翼上，令人窒息。

 

太壮观了。

 

他又看向Jason的脸，那上面自在的喜悦，没有再被藏在任何伪装之下。这也令Tim脉搏加快，脸颊发红。他能感觉到Jason稳定的心跳，Jason皮肤的温度，以及那随每次振翅而鼓动的坚实的肌肉。

 

他可以魂不守舍地就这样待上一辈子，Tim想。盖在Jason的翅膀下，安全地躺在Jason臂弯里被稳稳地抱着，飞越点缀着月光的黑色天际。

 

仿佛探知到了Tim的想法，Jason收紧了怀抱。他向下看向Tim，无言，表情莫测，随后他便将唇轻轻贴上了Tim的眉弓。

 

Tim抬起头加深了这个吻，叹息。

 

当然了，这不可能永远持续。

 

他们降落在蝙蝠洞的入口，走进去准备对Bruce进行任务汇报。

 

他们的夜色之旅，似乎，已经被遗忘了。

 

 

\---

 

午夜，Wayne庄园寂静黑暗。

 

而Tim现在还太兴奋无法入睡。于是，他在庄园的走廊里徘徊，脑里千愁万绪。

 

案子已经结了，猎鸟人现在已经被GCPD拘留。Bruce检查过Jason，称那双翅膀不会对身体健康造成不良影响，并保证会去求助Zatanna消除咒语的方法。

 

没来由地，Tim莫名泛起一阵愧疚感。

 

他当然知道自己没有这个权利。被违背意志转化身体的是Jason，被囚禁在鸟笼中的也是Jason。

 

但是……

 

每当他合上双眼，那些画面和触觉又会浮现上来：Jason翅膀的边缘在月光下被镀成了银色，Jason写意的笑容，对方的唇贴着Tim皮肤的温暖触感。

 

而Tim，这个自私的、无可救药的蠢货，竟妄想再拥有这些。

 

先不谈Jason是否会……

 

他还沉浸在自己的意淫中，甚至没发现自己已经停在了Jason的房门前。

 

Tim盯着那扇门，暗自蹙眉。没错，Jason的房间。Bruce坚持让Jason在庄园里留宿，而且奇怪地，当事人也没有丝毫反对。

 

Tim在门前徘徊，抚摸着门把手上方光洁的木门板。

 

自私、无可救药的蠢货，他对自己说。

 

就在他正准备离开时，门打开了。

 

“现在可以说是十分诡异了。”Jason靠在门框上说。他只穿着一条平角内裤，双翼的顶端从肩膀后头露了出来。

 

“我只是路过，”Tim回答，努力不要对Jason的裸体胡思乱想，“我没有尾随你。”

 

“我懂，Timbo。”Jason了然一笑，“永久性蝠式失眠症，哼？我也是。那不如进来吧。”

 

Tim跟着Jason进入房内。

 

怀着好奇，他将房间环视了一周。很宽敞，装饰雅致－－在这一方面倒是跟庄园的其他房间没有什么区别－－但仍充斥着一些明显是Jason自己加上去的小细节。Tim注意到了书架上折角了的李尔王和傲慢与偏见，以及书桌上搁着的Jason的枪套。

 

“是因为这个吧？”Jason指着自己的翅膀，“因为这个你才睡不着？在想着它们？”

 

Tim点点头，这的确就是自己夜不能寐的原因。

 

Jason揉着前额，叹了口气，“唉，它们也让我睡不着。”

 

Tim有点犹豫，他问道，“那你想去掉它们吗？”

 

“说实话？我也不知道。”Jason眉峰微蹙，看向一旁，“我觉得，它们应该挺实用的。唔，除开我的衣服穿不上了要一直光膀子这一点之外。”

 

Tim清了清嗓子，“也许Zatanna能改造那个咒语。让它们随心所欲显形或消失之类的。”他强行将目光固定在Jason脸上，而不去偷看对方光裸的胸膛。

 

“也许吧。”Jason沉默地思考着。时间在延展、伸长，直到空气变得愈加尴尬，Jason目光中闪过了一层黯色，“你想摸摸它们吗？”

 

什么？

 

Tim盯着Jason。他该拒绝的，他心想，快在自己干了什么蠢事之前离开。

 

但是回答却跳出了Tim的口中，不假思索，“好啊。”

 

Jason投来另一束神秘叵测的目光，然后他走到床边，伸展开趴了下去，“那来吧。”

 

如同扑火的飞蛾，Tim遵命了。

 

他坐在床边，身体倾向Jason。从上方靠近看，那景象真是富有冲击力－－一排排紧凑的羽毛，深红与黑两色，床头灯柔和的光在它们深处点燃了更多的色彩和阴影。如一条丝滑、蜡光的瀑布，随着Jason平稳的每一口呼吸而律动。

 

Tim的手悬在Jason右翼不足一寸上方，微微颤抖着。

 

最终，他的手掌抚了上去，一袭红黑的羽翼质地如同天鹅绒，厚实温暖，很柔顺。深深地入了迷，他用指尖捻过一根羽毛的边缘，然后沿途滑向翅膀的根部。

 

Jason的肩胛骨因此绷紧了，他健壮的背部向Tim的手心弓起来。

 

“Jason？”Tim低声问，有点惊慌有些害怕。

 

“感觉很好。”Jason回答，他的嗓音低沉又有点沙哑。

 

于是Tim再一次用手指抚过Jason翅膀与身体连接的那点，那里Jason的血液脉搏得有力又稳定。宽阔的双肩又传来一阵震颤，Tim抬头，望见Jason盖着卷曲黑发的后颈，裸露着且莫名地脆弱。

 

“我……”他舔了舔唇。

 

在他说完之前Jason就朝他转了过来，翅膀与床垫摩擦发出沙沙声。

 

“Timmy。”对方说，他的眼睛是深靛蓝色的，专注且充满了欲望。

 

他抓住Tim的手，握紧了。他们十指相扣，只消轻轻一拽，Tim就摔进了Jason的怀抱。

 

Jason流畅地将他们翻了个个儿，用前臂支起自己的体重。Tim抬头望着对方，喘息着，几乎迷醉在渴望里。

 

“来。”他说。

 

Jason将脸靠近Tim，初次试探性的双唇相擦就叫Tim舒适得抽泣了出来。但这还不够，他对Jason的感情已经压抑了如此之久了，于是他同时用双手捧住了Jason的下颚，脚踝勾住了Jason的腰，伸出舌头加深了这个吻。

 

当他们分开换气时，Jason不可思议地望着Tim，对方双颊粉红，嘴唇水润红肿着。

 

“真的？这么急？”他问，听起来十分震惊。

 

“假的真不了。”Tim说着，将对方拉下来接上一个更饥渴的吻。

 

安全，他感觉很安全。永远别放开我，他这么想，缠上了Jason的身体。和我在一起。

 

Jason的双翼落下，是一张柔软、温暖的红黑色丝绸华盖。

 

-Fin-


End file.
